


Sugar Coated Lips

by littlebruja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebruja/pseuds/littlebruja
Summary: There’s a rustling in the cupboard.Is it a rat? Is it a burglar? Is it an extra-terrestrial being?Gon takes a deep breath and pushes the door open to find out.He quickly discovers it’s none of those things.No, it’s Killua, hand stuffed deep in a bag of sweets, mouth covered in sugar, dozens of wrappers strewn abandoned on the ground below him.In which Gon catches Killua eating his sweets during the night, and the discussion that follows.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Sugar Coated Lips

There’s a rustling in the cupboard.

Gon wakes up in the middle of the night to a full bladder and is coming out of the bathroom when he hears it—a quiet but very much real noise slicing through the otherwise complete silence.

Gon approaches the door slowly, the floorboards creaking under each hesitant footstep. The wind howls loudly outside, making the house groan under its strain, and the thundering off his heartbeat pounds loudly in his ears.

The darkness prevents Gon from being able to make better sense of what the source of the rustling could be, and his body tenses the moment he grabs the door handle.

Is it a rat? Is it a burglar? Is it an extra-terrestrial being?

Gon takes a deep breath and pushes the door open to find out.

He quickly discovers it’s none of those things. 

No, it’s Killua, hand stuffed deep in a bag of sweets, mouth covered in sugar, dozens of wrappers strewn abandoned on the ground below him.

Killua’s eyes fly open at Gon’s sudden presence, and he quickly shoves the sweets behind him, but it’s far too late. Gon has caught him in the act.

Gon had bought those sweets with the intention of giving them to Killua but they were supposed to be a surprise. Obviously Killua had decided to speed up the gift-giving process.

Killua gulps—and Gon isn’t sure if it’s because his mouth is full or if it’s out of nerves—and lets out a nervous laugh. “Hey, Gon.”

Gon raises an eyebrow. “Hey.”

“It’s not what it looks like.”

Gon eyes the poorly hidden sweets. “Oh really? Because to me it looks like you’re eating my food in secret. What else could it be?”

“A poorly timed lapse of judgement?”

Gon smiles. “I guess it’s that too.”

Killua sends a sugar-coated smile back.

Gon wishes he didn’t have to scold Killua—he doesn’t really care about Killua eating the sweets—but Killua’s too cute not to. Killua always blushes whenever he gets caught doing something he shouldn’t, so he continues. “I wanted to give those to you tomorrow. Couldn’t you have waited a night?”

Gon revels in the pink of Killua’s cheeks. “Well yeah… but I was hungry,” he mumbles.

A perfect idea sprouts in Gon’s mind, and he excitedly shares it. “I can make some cookies for you tomorrow if you want! And I’ll leave them here if you get hungry during the night again!”

Killua pauses, surprise drawn on his face before he responds, a small smile on his face. “I… I’d like that.”

“Good!” Gon exclaims. “Then it’s settled! I’ll make cookies tomorrow!

And then Gon does what he wanted to do the moment he found Killua lurking in the cupboard; he kisses him.

It’s a soft press of lips, and Killua immediately sighs against him, bringing them closer together. Gon tastes sugar, and sweets, and everything that makes Killua _Killua,_ and he can’t help but be grateful for the fact that this wonderful, sweet-toothed boy is his.

Gon will give him as many sweets possible for as long as he lives.


End file.
